Vehicles which are frequently used in off-road ventures, such as bikes and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), are occasionally modified to include whips, or lights sticks. Light sticks enhance the aesthetics of the vehicle, but also improve the visibility of the vehicle, especially at night. This improved visibility may prevent accidents which may otherwise occur without the use of light sticks.
In addition to full-scale (1:1) vehicles, whips may be used in the remote control (RC) space to enhance a RC vehicle's look and visibility. However, to date, there has not yet been developed a light stick that is suitable for use on a remote control vehicle.